mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Daegon
Taven & Daegon's age I think they're not right --> Talk:Taven#Taven & Daegon's age Alternate Costume Does Daegon have an Alternate Costume in Armageddon? --Azeruth 03:08, May 8, 2011 (UTC) No, he don't have one. -- Dragon NJMB 10:01, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Armageddon's 5th Survivor We already know that Taven, Shinnok, Shao Kahn and Liu Kang in Spirit Form survived the Battle of Armageddon but I found another survivor: Daegon. *He was defeated by Taven (not killed), when Taven pick up his Drakesword, Daegon was still moving. *Argus is still alive because we know that he is the narrator in this game (intro and endings), he is a new Elder God in several endings (including the canonical Taven's Ending) and according to Daegon's ending: he and Delia were alive all the time. My point is that Argus becomes a Elder God, that means he and Delia are alive and Daegon will be punished severely for the suffering he has caused. So; he, Argus and Delia were not present in the Battle of Armageddon after the destruction of Blaze and before Shao Kahn killed Raiden. Your thoughts? -- Dragon NJMB 09:58, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :The fact that daegon was still moving proves nothing, it could be that he rejoined the fight at the temple. :Argus IS NOT a survivor of the Armageddon battle, because he didn't take part in it. :Have we anything official that says Tavens ending is canonical? All I know is that Shao Kahn and Raiden was left at the end, and Raiden caused the whole sending a message fiasco. :I just don't think there is enough evidence to say that he did survive. But if I was to make a judgement call on this, I would have said that only Shao Kahn and Raiden survived. (Raiden due to the fact that as soon as he sent the message back it changed just about everything so it is possible that the battle won't even happen or end the way it did. But thats only me assuming that his message sending is rewriting the Timeline not creating a full new one.) : Just my two Pennies Brotherhood619 10:18, May 28, 2011 (UTC) I'm not saying that Argus is a participant in the Battle of Armageddon but he is a key character in the history. He is the narrator and becomes an Elder God after he let Taven take his former position as God Protector of Edenia. All Konquest Modes are canon, Shujinko's (in Deception) and Taven's (in Armageddon) Arcade and Konquest endings are canon to the story. The survivors: * Taven (after he becomes a God, he swore that he will find a solution to the Armageddon and he is doing everything possible to avoid this) * Shinnok (the one who was killed in the Battle was his clone) * Liu Kang's spirit (his body and his spirit were separated since Deception, the body was killed but his spirit is like a ghost, that means that he can't be killed) * Shao Kahn (he and Raiden were the only ones showed in the MK2011 intro alives but after Raiden sent his message to the past, Shao Kahn killed him) * Finally, Daegon: as I said, Argus said in Daegon's Ending that he and his wife feign their death to prove the true nature oh their sons and Daegon will be punished severely for the suffering he has caused (although the place where this could be effective, it is not shown). -- Dragon NJMB 13:27, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :Well I'm going to do a bit of research into this as I cannot find an official source to say what happened after armageddon. Brotherhood619 18:58, May 28, 2011 (UTC) : :I don´t think he could get out alive. ' ' ' ' 19:06, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Daegon in Mortal Kombat? Since Daegon was accidentally awakened prematurely, couldn't he have participated in Mortal Kombat to defend the realm of Edenia before it lost 10 tournaments and became merged with Outworld? Or do half-gods have certain restrictions with participating too like with Raiden? Ridley Prime 01:03, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :Daegon wasn't created at that time. He was also probably not caring about the Tournament xD --Azeruth 01:14, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :And talking in game= Daegon was corrupted by Shinnok centuries ago, so he don't care about his homerealm of Edenia. He only cares about kill Taven, defeating Blaze, and become a full god. -- Dragon NJMB 01:18, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Daegon's Storyline His Storyline contains this sentence - 'In later years using the DNA of Caro, whom he had imprisoned, to create human-dragon hybrids, and using the dragon's ability to create portals to transport his clan anywhere they needed to go.' Which makes no sense. I'm not even sure what is meant to be said because it seems like the sentence is cut-off in the middle. I don't want to remove it (as it does have some info and a link to another page that people may find interesting) so maybe it needs to be expanded upon, to actually say what he did in later years using the DNA of Caro and the the dragon's ability to create portals. You can take a look at the full paragraph (Second paragraph under Storyline heading) but it doesn't contain any information that could be relevant to the sentence in question. Lui Kang (talk) 20:33, January 29, 2013 (UTC)